Frozen Tears
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Sabes que por más que duela, estaré ahí siempre, ¿verdad? Que por más que huyas, te perseguiré. Que si te pierdes, te encontrare. Porque siempre tendremos nuestra propia luz. ¿Cierto, Elsa? Incest!/ Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo **_

Jamás había sufrido tanto en su vida, su vida se basaba en la comodidad y diversión. Fue querida y respetada por todos, aún después de la muerte de sus padres siguió otorgando la más generosa de las sonrisas. Conservaba el deseo de ser libre, un pajarillo queriendo salir, esperando con ansias el día que las puertas se abrieran. Ana podía sentirse sola, pero no por eso dejaría que opacara la sonrisa que día a día la sacaría adelante. No podía perderla. Era su tabla de salvación.

Necesitaba salir, por ella. Por su hermana. En sus momentos de delirios, creyó que todo lo tenía controlado, una ingenua idea de que el mundo estaba en calma, que su vida era tranquila. Que no pedía más que amor. Un amor al que le temía. Necesitaba el amor de su hermana. La necesitaba. Y se hizo creer que la amaba fraternalmente, que al fin de cuentas, sólo necesitaba a su hermana mayor. Jamás fue así. Ella realmente la _necesitaba._

Y por eso, aún cuando todo su cuerpo está entumecido, y parece que ya no reaccionará. Siente el leve calor de aquellas lágrimas que pronto se congelarán. Que de alguna u otra forma terminarán igual que ella. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba decirle a su hermana la verdad.

**-**_**¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!... por favor… escúchame-**__**. **_La tormenta de nieve comenzaba a enterrarla. ¿Así moriría? ¿No la volvería a ver jamás? _**–Te lo pido…**_

No deja de temblar, una y otra vez, tiembla y tiembla.

_Levántate, encuentra a Elsa._

Pero no puede moverse, intenta una y otra vez y no logra moverse. Todo se difumina. Está tumbada en alguna parte de un gigantesco bosque, que parece expresarse con la furia de la nieve. Parece que esa noche estuvo preparada para contemplar a la princesa de Arendelle caer. Ana está llorando y no es consciente de ello. Sabe que morirá, que si no se levanta la perderá. Sigue temblando incontrolablemente. Todo lo ve blanco, con unos cuantos retazos de un cielo oscuro. _Óyeme Elsa, tan sólo escucha. El cielo está despertando. _

Labios rotos, ojos perdidos, ojos llorosos. Frío. Hielo. Ana.

A pesar de todo, Ana recuerda aquellos momentos en que a lo lejos admiraba con amor la sombría y dura mirada de la Reina de Arendelle. La princesa tenía la certeza de que en sus profundidades azules reinaba el miedo y la inseguridad. Lo sabía, y por eso, se encargaba de las travesuras y los juegos. De esa manera Elsa le prestaría atención. La dama de hielo, le otorgaría un pequeño rayo de atención. Y a Ana eso le bastaba. Sólo con la simple preocupación de recibir llamadas de atención de parte de la reina. A pesar de todo, a pesar del miedo, Ana siempre la espero. Siempre.

Porque la amaba. Y estaba desesperada. Demasiado desesperada como para ser capaz de morir una y otra vez por la reina. Y porque en su mirada, encontraba la calidez suficiente para seguir.

Y es cuando empieza a flotar, ya no siente nada. Hay calidez. Después de tanto tiempo hay calidez. Su cuerpo ya no se mueve, ya no hay más aire frío que expulsar. Tampoco piel desprendiéndose poco a poco. La risa suave y dulce que hace eco en sus oídos va desvaneciéndose. _¿Por qué Elsa ya no sonreía? ¿Qué hizo para qué se alejará?_

La bella risa de Elsa, ya no se escucha.

Sólo hay calidez, pero no está ella, y sabe que la perdió. La perdió, y está consciente de que en algún lugar, dónde quiera que esté, Elsa llora de dolor.

_LOOOL, Realmente soy algo inexperta escribiendo, y tomando el hecho de que no tengo seguidores, pos… pos no me sorprendería que no tuviese tantos reviews. :'l_

_Pero estoy intentando, si alguien por alguna extraña razón está leyendo esto. Review. :'3 por fis, y los amare un montón. :DDD_

_Este fic, será de pocos capis, creo. Y es corto porque, porque es prólogo!_


	2. Hermanas

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece. ;n; Jamás.**

_Vi caer los copos de nieve en mi mano, lentos y sútiles. Tan cautivadores, tan suaves, tan hermosos..., y terribles. Sentí encogerme, y el pequeño dolor que tiempo atrás se alojó en mi pecho volvió a recordarme la culpabillidad que me corroe. Me hace temblar, me hace llorar. Me hace querer gritar._

Recorrí la habitación con la vista, sonriendo para mis adentros. Ana estaba esperándome en el comedor, junto a Kristoff. Después de lo ocurrido con Hans, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, Ana y Kristoff se volvieron inseparables, mi relación con ella también se reforzó en niveles insospechados, claro, pero me llenaba yo de una especie de amargura que por mi bien prefería ignorar. Kristoff la había besado, y yo desvié la vista de un espectacúlo que para el pueblo fue tan agradable; un romance juvenil. Un amor verdadero para otros. Me aterrorizé cuando él colocó sus manos en la cintura de mi hermana, ya todos sabíamos lo que significaba, y en ese instante sonreí aún sin querer hacerlo. Ana me había salvado, le debía todo a mi hermana. Todos eso sentimientos amargos que en ocasiones me superaban tenía que hacerlos a un lado. Por ella. Por ella, y su felicidad.

Quizás sólo era mi ansiedad de recuperar el tiempo perdido lo que me volvía más posesiva. Si, tal vez.

Sentí algo jalarme por el vestido, así que me incliné quedando a la misma altura de Olaf.

-Hola, Olaf.-

-¡Elsa! Deberías venir abajo a comer, Ana ha dicho que te la vives ahora en el despacho. ¿Es cierto eso?- Preguntó Olaf, confundido.- ¿Te has mudado a tu despacho? ¿Por qué? ¡Tu habitación es gigante!-Exclamó. Yo reí.

-No, Olaf, es sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo, dile a Ana que ya bajo, ¿si?-

-¡Claro!-

Olaf se fue dando saltitos alegres, miré un poco más la puerta antes de suspirar y sentarme en la silla del escritorio. Quería retrasar un poco más el momento. De igual forma no mentí con el trabajo, estoy repleta de pergaminos y alianzas para unirse a Arendelle. Con el invierno que dejé, lamentablemente, arruinó parte de la producción del reino. Lo que me obligaba a aceptar ciertas peticiones de otros reinos, y sus ofrendas como vecinos dispuestos a ayudar. Analicé por un momento todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio, y un papel en especial llamó mi atención, era un pergamino. Me sorprendí al ver que provenía de las Islas del Sur.

El rey Alexander pedía autorización para visitar Arendelle y presentar sus disculpas por lo ocurrido con Hans. Y yo no sabía si aquello sería lo correcto. Dudaba, no me daba confianza. Pero tendría que pensarlo y darle una respuesta inmediata. Creo que debía dejarlo venr.

Así que baje al comedor. Encontré a Ana, haciendo gestos con la comida y a Kristoff tratando de que se mantuviera en paz. Alcé una ceja, divertida por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Ana! Comportate en la mesa.- Fruncí el ceño, y Ana se acomodó en el asiento rápidamente. Con cara de espantada.

-Lo siento, Elsa.-susurró. Apenada. Yo sonreí, aligerando el ambiente. Kristoff miraba sorprendido al saberme a mí la única capaz de tranquilizar a la princesa.

-Hora de comer entonces- Dije, sentandome en la silla de aquella alargada mesa. Y Ana con una gigantesca sonrisa empezó a atascarse de comida. Lo pensé unos minutos, decidí contarle.- Ana, tengo que comentarte algo urgente.-comencé. Ana volteó a verme curiosa, con las mejillas infladas por la comida. Eso era gracioso. Ana era graciosa. Iba a decir algo, pero la detuve.

-Ah, ah. Cómete eso primero.-Ordené. Ella asintió y proseguí.- Autoricé la visita de el padre de Hans, viene a visitarnos para expresar sus disculpas.- Ana abrió bastante los ojos, claramente sorprendida.

-No lo sé, Elsa.- Dijo una vez se tragó la comida.- ¿Y si es una jugarreta para supuestamente 'limpiar' el nombre de su hijo? ¿Y si pasa algo raro en él?- Se mostró preocupada, suspiré, Ana lograba hacerme dudar también.

-No podemos de desconfiar de todos los que provengan de las Islas del Sur, démosle una oportunidad.- Kristoff que se mantenía al margen de la conversación habló.

-No lo sé, tal vez sería lo correcto limar asperezas con ese reino.-Yo asentí, y Ana expulsó el aire que contuvo hace unos segundos.

-Uh, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero está bien.- Sonrió, y yo pensé que quizás sus intuiciones no eran tan buenas. Un claro ejemplo era Hans, pero supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar porque Ana estaba por demás emocionada ese día. Quedamos de acuerdo entre los tres y continuamos comiendo entre sonrisas.

Kristoff observaba a Ana en ocasiones, la miraba de reojo con ternura y alegría, me hermana poseía una sonrisa deslumbrante y Olaf jugaba con Sven al otro lado. Todo era un ambiente cálido. Por un momento me sentí feliz, pero por ellos. Aquí no encajaba, y lo que veía sólo me causaba una gran nostalgia. Así que esperé un poco más para retirarme e irme a mi habitación. Deseé por un momento que papá estuviera aquí, él me habría hecho sentir normal, me hubiera hecho sentir apreciada. Y mamá, ella me habría sonreído, y hubiera dicho; -_Elsa, el momento llegará, lo prometo. Serás feliz._-

Tengo que admitir que en ocasiones, pierdo la fe en sus palabras.

Momentos después me despedí de Ana y Kristoff para irme a mi habitación. Y Olaf como siempre, se vino a mi lado.

Platicamos muchas cosas absurdas que al menos me sirvieron para olvidar mis inseguridades, y como él no duerme y yo duermo pocas horas aprovecha para estar el tiempo que pasa de día con Ana a pasarlo conmigo. En la noche. Ese era nuestro momento, libre de tantas diversiones y cansancio. Hasta que antes del amanecer escuché sollozos del cuarto contiguo. Me alarmé, fui rápidamente a la habitación de Ana, diciendole a Olaf que se quedara callado y se quedara en mi habitación. Hace demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba a Ana llorar, y eso, me partió el corazón, no sabía que era lo que aquejaba a mi hermana. Entreabrí la puerta discretamente, y me asomé a un sin mostrarme en su totalidad. Tragué saliva al ver a mi hermana sentada en la cama, con la mirada abajo. Seguía llorando. Me acerqué un poco, para que supiera de mí. Y es que ver a una persona como Ana llorar era horrible, te hace querer asesinar al que arruinó tan sincera felicidad. Incluso con el frío que significó el que yo entrara, ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Estaba tan ensimismada en su dolor, que

Pero yo no sabía por aquel entonces que el causante de su congoja era yo.

-¡Elsa!- Gritó al verme entrar, se limpió de forma inútil sus lágrimas. Yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle sin que pareciese una mueca extraña por mi preocupación.

-Ana, ¿qué pasa? Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías mal. Hermana, sabes que de ahora en adelante contigo siempre estaré.- Le dije con sinceridad, me senté a un lado de ella, haciendo chirriar un poco la cama. Ana me vió sorprendida, sentí sorpresa y cálidez en su mirada.

-Yo... -balbuceó, dudó un poco, pero respondió.- Estoy melancólica, Elsa.-Rió de forma extraña, podría decirse que amarga. Yo me tensé, mis puños se apretaron y deseé no volver a ver a mi hermana de está forma. Era horrible. Tanto como para ella como para mí.-Extraño a papá y a mamá...-susurró con la mirada perdida.-Pareciese como si todo el peso de mi soledad antes de ustedes me hubiera caído ahora.- Ana trató de no soltar una risita seca.- Y es que estoy tan feliz. De verte, de volver a tenerte. Me hace feliz.

No dijé nada sobre eso, Ana intuía lo que yo opinaba. La abracé, quizás con un poco de presión, pero ella no mencionó nada, se limitó a esconder su rostro en mi cuello, sentí que se humedecía por sus lágrimas. Así que me recosté en la cama sin soltarla. Atrayendola a mí. Besé su cabeza y aspiré su aroma tan fresco. Sentí su calidez, y la envolví en un protector abrazo.

-Te amo- dije al fin.

Y unas ganas bestiales se apoderaron de mí. Quise besarla, con fuerza. Que sintiera que estaba ahí, que jamás me separaría. Ella debía sentirme, anhelaba que lo hiciera. Y yo no me di cuenta, pero una ventisca fría entró al cuarto. Volviendome a recordar, -a detenerme de mis sucios deseos-, toda sensación de culpabilidad.

Las heridas de todo lo que ocurrió, al fin de cuentas, aún no se curan del todo.

Sentí un ardor en el cuello, cálido y reconfortante. Me estremece. Es un calor tan intenso, que por un momento tengo que cerrar los ojos por la sensación. Los labios de Ana reposan en mi cuello por unos segundos para luego darme una pequeña mordida.

-Buenas noches, mi reina.- Y vuelvo a estremecerme. ¿Qué es está situación tan extraña e inesperadamente placentera? La respiración de Ana se calmó, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma suave. La aprete más a mí. Ella se había dormido. Y yo me había envuelto en una neblina de incertidumbre, ¿qué le pasaba a Ana?

* * *

Ana tenía las piernas enredadas en las mías, y su cara escondida entre mis pechos. La imagen era graciosa, su aliento chocaba en mi camisón de seda, caliente. Emitía leves ronquidos, lo que me daba más gracia aún. No había amanecido por completo, por lo que me levante con cuidado para no despertarla. Sin moverla tan bruscamente. Ana soltó un quejido pero no desperto. Fui al baño, me di una ducha, arreglé mi cabello. Con mi magia me coloqué el vestido azul que tanto me gusta, e hice mi trenza. En el pasillo vi a Gerda dirigirse a mi habitación dispuesta a cumplir su tarea y despertarme.

-Gerda, buenos días. Dormí en la habitación de Ana. ¿Podría hacerme un favor?- Mi sirvienta me vio sorprendida, pero asintió con amablilidad.-Tráigale el desayuno a la cama, y dígale que volveré dentro de unos minutos. Gracias.- Gerda se retiró a la cocina.

Recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a mi despacho, tome asiento, y acomodé los papeles de la manera más organizada que encontré. Tomé el pergamino del Rey Alexander, y lo firmé. Kai, mi consejero, que apareció diez minutos tocando mi puerta lo tomó para mandárselo al mensajero, y entregar la autorización.

El rey Alexander de las Islas del Sur, llegaría alrededor de tres días.

Fui a la habitación para pasar la mañana con Ana, abrí la puerta. Expectante de cómo la encontraría, y es que está mañana, amanecí feliz. Deslumbrante. Como si yo _estuviera_ bien. ¡No había amanecido así desde nunca! Empujé la puerta y con una sonrisa observé como Ana comía con un toque de despreocupada flojera. Ella alzó el rostro para verme alegre.

-¡Elsa! Deberíamos dormir más seguido juntas, ¿sabes? Me hace tan bien a mí como de seguro a ti. Te veo muy tranquila y alegre, hermanita.-Rió. Tomé la bandeja de comida y la coloqué en el tocador. Hecho esto, me aventé a mi hermana. La envolví en una abrazo de oso para luego atacarla con cosquillas. Ella reía, y yo me maravillaba. Siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan alegre.

_Es tu hermana._

No sé cuándo, no se cómo, pero de repente las risas y el parloteo habían cesado.

Ana me miraba con fiereza, transmitía intensidad. Por un momento me quedé sin palabras. Sin saber que era lo qué debía entender de su mirada. Su ojos azules eran dignos de poder ser comparados con el mar embravecido. Y apesar de esto no quite mi agarre de sus muñecas ni me baje de ella. Tal vez era la curiosidad de saber cuál era el desenlace de esa mirada.

-Ana-susurré. A la espera, atenta a incluso su respiración que poco a poco se aceleraba.

-Basta.-Dijo ella, sin mover ni un ápice su mirada. La miré confundida, y algo nerviosa. _Basta, qué_.

-Basta, basta, basta.-Volvió a repetir. Ansiosa y desesperada.

-¡Ana! ¿qué pasa?- Inquirí con el ceño fruncido. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería llorar. Pero se le veía con ganas de gritar. Logró deshacerse de mi agarre y me tomó de los hombros con brusquedad. Ella me volteó, dejandome abajo de su cuerpo. Estaba atónita.

-¡Basta, Elsa!-Gritó, me asusté. No entendía lo que quería decirme a menos que...- ¡Estoy harta! Me vuelvo tan desesperada, y es que tú me ves Elsa. Me ves de reojo siempre, me cuidas a lo lejos. Soy la persona por la que vives, eres como mi protectora. Y me ves, con amor y con deseo. Con anhelo y con dolor. Seré despistada, pero noto tu mirada celosa hacia Kristoff. ¿Sabes por qué lo noto? Porque sólo te veo a ti. A ti, y a nadie más que a ti. Duele mucho el hacerlo...-

Cuando tenía alrededor de quince años fantaseaba mucho. Imaginaba a mi hermana con el hombre elegido, la imaginaba formando una familia, y yo siempre me preguntaba. ¿Qué será de mí? Todos habrían de odiarme por está magia tan cruel y espantosa. ¿Me quedaría sola por el resto de mi vida? sin embargo, Ana jamás dejó de tocar mi puerta, siguió cantándome. Esperando por mí hasta el final. Hasta el día de mi coronación, el día que conoció a Hans y decidió querer casarse con él. Era un extraño, por Dios, era evidente que no le daría la bendición pero no era solo eso. Aquel era el indicio de que habría más hombres; más y más hasta dar con el indicado. Y yo no lo aguantaría. No quería que Ana tuviese a alguien. Ella debía estar conmigo. Nadie más. Lamentablemente, debía anteponer la felicidad de mi hermana antes que a mis deseos posesivos.

... No te das cuenta, Elsa. Jamás. Eres, en ocasiones, mucho más despistada que yo, y ya es demasiado decir.-

Y aquellos deseos eran que fuera sólo mía, después del incidente de cuando éramos niñas esperé tanto tiempo para volver a verla de nuevo. No de reojo, no sólo de salidas furtivas. Tenerla entre mis brazos. Por siempre. Era consciente de que lo que deseaba yo no era posible, y no era debido. Era sucio, e incestuoso. Prohibido y asqueroso. Pero el secreto, algunos decían, residía en hallar la belleza en donde no debía hallarse. Y la verdad es que amaba a Ana, y podía yo verla más hermosa que cuaquier cosa que pudiese existir. Las ventajas de un enamorado, eh. No era ni asqueroso, ni prohibido, ni sucio. Era vislumbrar un simple nosotras. Y eso, podía ser más bello que cualquier cosa.

Y esa tal intensidad que me abrumaba me embargaban de deseos carnales. Verla hablar poseyendo tal mirada fiera, adornada de ese sonrojo, lograba que perdiera mi tan alabado control.

-Elsa no estás prestandome atención. Trato, de verdad, de decirte algo importante. No me estás escuchando. ¿Desde cuando no me escuchas?-Me reprochó. Le brindé una sonrisa coqueta.

-Desde que entendí de que querías hablarme.-Ella me miró desconcertada. La besé tímidamente, estremeciéndome. Se sintió como mi primera vez viendo el amanecer. Fresco y fascinante, me había llenado de una felicidad triste. Era feliz pero por dentro la sensación amarga se quedaba ahí. No era malo, no. Al contrario, aquello te recordaba que al final, lo que pase siempre vale la pena. Mis manos reposaron en su pecho, y Ana siguió con su agarre en mis muñecas, ahora menos fuerte. Su lengua se adentro a explorarme de forma tímida y torpe. Era nuestra primera vez. Era mi primer beso. Solte un pequeño gemido. Los besos eran emocionantes.

La respiración de Ana se aceleró un poco más, abrió sus ojos y me miró conmocionada.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó.- Podremos repetirlo todas las veces que quiera, ¿cierto?-

-Si, por supuesto.- En cierta forma, era incapaz de ocultar mi emoción. No me veía ahora, pero sentía mi sonrisa como una descomunal. Ana sería mía. Ya no más Kristoff, ya no más príncipes a la espera de su mano. O quién sabe, las cosas que pasan jamás son las que espero.

-¿Era por esto la causa de ese estado en el que te encontrabas ayer por la madrugada?-Indagué. Ella suspiro con amargura.

-Traicioné a Kristoff, Elsa. Él me ama tanto, tanto. Y yo no. Todo ese amor se dirige a ti. No lo veo mas que como un gran amigo. ¿Cómo te imaginas que reaccionará una vez se lo diga? Yo no sé, y tengo miedo. Lo quiero y tampoco quisiera perderlo. Él me ayudó a llegar ti después de todo. No contemplo la idea de no verlo nunca más y, evidentemente, tampoco remplazarte por él, no quiero que más adelante me digas que vaya con él por mi bien. No podría vivir con eso. Engañándome a mí, a él y a ti.- Sus ojos llenos estaban de tormento.

Ella tenía razón. Yo tampoco quería saber aún cómo reaccionaría. Ni siquiera sabía si estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Era muy dudoso lo que seguiría. Lo que más me preocupaba era qué pasaría cuando fuéramos desenmascaradas, por un momento contemplé ignorar nuestras emociones. Pero ya no era posible. Nos condenaba cada día y poco a poco. Lo último que necesitaba era ver a mi hermana sufrir. ¿Qué debía hacer? debía protegerla, de todo y de todos. Y no veía ningún final feliz de cuento para solucionarlo. O en realidad no había tal dichoso final. Tenía tanto miedo. No queria perderla. Estábamos envueltas en una neblina de incertidumbre. Fría y cruel incertidumbre.

Copos de nieve caían en la habitación, los vi curiosa, y Ana siguiendo mi mirada se bajo de mí para acomodarse a un lado. Los miró fascinada. Mi vista era la misma, llena de terror. Por mí y por Ana. Por el futuro incierto,

-Sigo sin entender cómo puedes considerar espantoso esta maravilla.-

_De la misma forma en que una reina y una princesa pasarán a ser rechazadas. Ana._

**[XX-XX]**

**Nota: El capítulo no fue hecho en las mejores condiciones, mis disculpas por las fallas ortográficas. Esto, shavos, salió del mismisimo WordPad. 'n' Lo sé, lo sé. 3 meses, guau. xdd No soy tan constante como se dieron cuenta. Duh. Pero hice lo que pude tomando en cuenta que me borraron algunos archivos. (No es excusa :v en serio) xd El siguiente capítulo agarrará la verdadera trama. Claro :v**

**Capítulo corto, prometo alargarlo.**

**Thankius, review.**


	3. Inalcanzable

**Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Debería ponerla al último pero decidí catalogarla como urgente xd … Admito que el cap anterior no fue bonito. A quién quiero engañar, es algo vergonzoso. Pero esté será más largo y mejor redactado. Lo prometo, :v**

En algún momento pensé echarlo todo por la borda, sin pensar en nadie más que en mí. Había construido un gigantesco castillo de hielo, escapé de mis deberes, el reino me temía. Estaba sola y no había más secretos que guardar. Ahora aquello se veía tan lejano, un extraño sueño. No anhelo ni siquiera desaparecer. Debería ser completamente feliz, Ana me ama, era lo increíble, admito que aún no termino de creerlo. Era así como despertar y ver un mundo irreal, dónde no sabes qué pensar. Todo se volvió tan abrumador e incierto.

Y es cuando me preguntó; ¿Qué sucederá?

A través de la ventana de mi despacho veía pasar a la gente, a Ana saludar a cada persona, a Olaf jugando por ahí y por allá, a Kristoff alimentando a su reno Sven. Todos conviviendo en armonía, todos rodeados de calidez. ¿Qué pasará con todo esto? Será qué… podría desaparecer…

Se oyeron tres toques en la puerta, despertándome de mi ensimismamiento. Era Kai que venía a informarme sobre la llegada de Rey Alexander. Esté mismo día.

-Dile a los cocineros que tengan el banquete preparado, y lo quiero completo. Las criadas deben tener todo limpio. ¡Oh, y por favor dile a Ana que se prepare para su llegada! Gracias Kai… antes de que te vayas podrías avisarle a Gerda que la quiero aquí en una hora. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.-

-Si, mi reina. Pero debo avisarle que Gerda no podrá venir en ese limitado tiempo, esta colaborando para terminar el banquete. Los cocineros están presionados por la pronta llegada del Rey de las Islas del Sur.-

Yo asentí, estaba ya fastidiada por los preparativos.

-¿Recordaste asegurar la vigilancia? dile al general que aumente la vigilancia en Arendelle. No quiero otro incidente parecido al que tuvimos.

Kai rió discretamente, fruncí el ceño indicando que me dijera la razón de su risa. Él carraspeo.

-Lo siento, majestad. Es sólo que me da un poco de gracia ver a la siempre tranquila e imponente reina estar tan… presionada.- Me senté en la silla del escritorio, y masajee el puente de mi nariz. Y es que él tenía razón, no puedo dejar que algo igual de malo pueda suceder. Tal vez estoy exagerando.

-Tienes razón Kai,-solté una risita nerviosa.- estoy exagerando un poco, iré a prepararme. Te encargo el resto a ti. Hasta luego.- Y retome más tranquila la ida a mi habitación.

Me senté en la cama, confundida. Lo único que debo tener en mente es que Ana no salga afectada. Olaf entró unos segundos después, tarareando alegre. Se detuvo un instante y me vio con la cabeza inclinada.

-Deberías dejar de pensar, Elsa, creo que es muuuucho mejor disfrutar de las cosas que pensar en cómo debería ser correcto disfrutarlas.- el muñeco de nieve formó una mueca pensativa.- ¡Elsa deberías disfrutar de las grandes cosas de la vida! Como yo lo hago con el regalo que me has otorgado. Estoy tan agradecido.

No pude evitar sonreír ante tiernas palabras. Olaf se refería a que yo le di la vida, y deseé ser tan simple como él, sonreír con pequeños detalles y cero complicaciones.

-Lo sé, Olaf.-Contesté con duda al pensar si sería bueno alguna vez seguir sus amorosos y sencillos consejos en situaciones tan complicadas. ¿Serían igual de eficientes en semejantes situaciones?- Te aseguro que a partir de ahora disfrutaré más. Así que hay que arreglarme que falta poco para la llegada del rey.

…..

* * *

-¡Kristoff! ¡Kristoff!-Gritó Ana, con las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeante por haber llegado corriendo.- Elsa dice que está vez tendrás que comportarte en la mesa si quieres estar en la cena.- El chico frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye! Tú eres la más sucia de los dos, ¿por qué sólo me lo dice a mí?- La princesa miró al suelo con rostro evidentemente apenado.

-Eeeh, si me dio un gran sermón hace unas horas. No te quejes.- Formó un mohín de disgusto. Kristoff sonrió, y pretendiendo ser cariñoso extendió su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de Ana. Ella cerró los ojos un instante, riendo con suavidad, sentir la mano de Kristoff en su mejilla le oprimió el corazón.

-Te quiero Ana, no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo hago.-

* * *

-¡Olaf! ¡Dile a Ana que venga de inmediato!- Olaf me miró asustado.

-¡Pero Elsa! No creo que lo sea que haya hecho la princesa pueda ser tan malo.- Traté de relajarme, inhale y exhale, pero no pude.

-Tráela de inmediato. De otra manera iré por ella, y no será sólo una diatriba la que le daré.-

Y él cumplió mi orden.

Miré mi habitación, todo un desastre. Ella no debería husmear en mis cosas. Y menos entrar sin mi permiso. La ropa estaba por aquí y por allá, desdoblada. Los cajones estaban abiertos, las decoraciones del cuarto desordenadas y lo peor de todo es que se tomó el descaro de escribir una notita diciendo que lo arreglaría después. Lo que sea que estaba buscando me lo hubiera pedido. Ugh.

Ana llegó corriendo, traía consigo una sonrisa gigantesca y deslumbrante. Respiré hondo y hablé.

-Ana… explícame esto.-Dije, furibunda.

-Esto, reina Elsa, es mi manera para sacarla de su estado tan concentrado que tiene. ¡Me está ignorando!- Exclamó Ana sin quitar aquella sonrisa descomunal, comenzaba a irritarme.

-Ana, tú no sabes lo que es asegurar que la bienvenida sea perfecta. Debemos dar nuestra mejor presentación.- Ana bufó.

-Pero claramente ellos no nos dieron una buena presentación mandado a su hijo a Arendelle, Elsa. Qué importa si la nuestra es exageradamente simple.

-Como Reina de Arendelle debo dar la mejor impresión del reino. No importa quién sea.-

Ana se acercó a mí con paso lento, mostrando una mirada por demás provocativa.

-Hermana, vamos, no tienes por qué enojarte. Fue una pequeña travesura.-La miré sorprendida, una corriente de emoción me inundó por todo el cuerpo. Ella pasó sus manos detrás de mi cuello. Entrelazándolas.- ¿Sabes cuál es lado bueno, Elsa?-Yo negué, carente de cordura.- Que al fin me has prestado atención.

Ana me besó, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Saboreando atrapar mis labios con suavidad. Soltó una risita al escuchar un jadeo que se me escapo.

-Que deleite…-escuché que susurró.

Poco a poco, y con pasos torpes me guió hacia la cama, en donde caímos riendo y ella continuó besándome.

Escuché a alguien tocar la puerta, abrí los ojos que en todo ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo mantuve cerrados. Ana me miró divertida, tuve que empujarla para que se apartara, para mi placer utilicé la suficiente fuerza para tirarla de la cama.

-¡Auch!-se quejó.

-¡No te quitaste, tenía que hacerlo!- Ella formó una mueca de dolor.

-Cierto.- suspiró.

Acomodé mi vestido, aplaqué mi cabello que en la caída por la cama se alborotó. Sacudí mi cabeza para no tener en mente nada.

-Pase.-

-Reina Elsa, el Rey Alexander ha llegado. En estos momentos está bajando del carruaje. –Avisó Kai.

Tragué saliva, le brindé una cabeceada afirmativa, dirigiéndome a dónde el deber me hablaba.

-Reina Elsa, -saludó el Rey Alexander una vez bajé a recibirlo. Se le veía como un anciano amable, pero claro, Hans también se veía como un joven interesante y amable. Tal vez era esa aura que los dos despedían, algo así como colorida e incierta.- Es usted hermosa, y su reino se ve prospero y armonioso. Muy cálido e impresionante. Hace usted un increíble trabajo a pesar de aquellos vergonzosos infortunios que tuvo que pasar.

-Déjeme lo guío al comedor, allá podremos hablar, en lugar de estar parados aquí mientras la gente nos ve.-

-Muy cierto, vayamos entonces. – El rey se mantuvo algunos pasos detrás de mí, observando con cierta curiosidad cada habitante de Arendelle que nos observaban contentos. Cada mujer, hombre y niño que pasaba a nuestro lado nos saludaba con respeto, al hombre se le veía algo incómodo. Las grandes puertas del castillo de Arendelle fueron abiertas para nuestro paso, la escolta de Guardia Real se dividió estratégicamente por el primer piso del castillo para dejar a dos guardias detrás de nosotros. En aquel momento me sentía poderosa, poseía el control de mí y de los demás, sólo debía elegir sabiamente. Pasamos por la gran sala y habitaciones, hasta llegar al comedor. En medio había una larga mesa, un candelabro gigantesco reposaba arriba de el, y el comedor poseía seis sillas en cada lado. Los dos guardias tomaron lugar en cada lado de la puerta.

Tomé mi lugar como cabeza principal en el comedor con elegancia, posé mis manos en mi regazo, entrelazándolas. Me pareció ver en el rostro del rey un poco de estupor.

-Tome asiento, majestad, puede elegir el que prefiera.- él anciano se sentó a mi lado derecho, preparado para comenzar a hablar.- Antes que nada, mi hermana, la princesa Ana, asistirá a está cena junto a su amigo Kristoff, se han retardado pero imagino que pronto llegarán.-

-No hay problema, reina Elsa, pero déjeme decirle algo antes de la llegada de la princesa. Me parece admirable la confianza y la seguridad que usted transmite. ¿Es usted siempre tan imponente?- Yo reí ante lo que dijo, ¿qué esperaba que dijera?, es deber de un rey inspirar respeto.-

-En los momentos en que debo serlo, rey Alexander.- Él rió, dándose cuenta de su error.

-Disculpe, no imagine que soy un anciano tonto, señorita. Es sólo que transmite usted un aura particular, bastante… atrayente por así decirlo. Como consecuencia las personas que tiene a lado, imagino, se han de sentir pequeñas. Supongo.- Él rey volvió a reír. Fruncí el ceño, expectante a que la conversación cambiara de rumbo. Iba mencionar algo, pero escuché risitas y susurros. Claro aviso de que Ana y Kristoff habían llegado. Sus entradas en todas partes siempre fueron tan ruidosas.

Ana llegó dando saltitos, sentándose a un lado mío, Kristoff a lado de Ana, como imaginaba. Les brindé una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Ana, Kristoff, él es su majestad, el rey Alexander. Rey Alexander, mi hermana Ana y… su amigo, Kristoff.- Kristoff me vio extrañado por la manera en que lo presenté pero no mencionó nada al respecto. Prefirió pasarlo por alto. Y es que la verdad, aún seguía incómoda, Ana y Kristoff siempre juntos, los más aventureros, la pareja más simpática según los habitantes de Arendelle. Aquello terminaba hiriéndome al final. Ana dijo que aún eran amigos, pero… ¿y el beso que se dieron el día que supuestamente debía ser nuestro final feliz? ¿O que Kristoff en verdad la ame? Todo eso me hace alejarme más y más. Siento que trato de encajar en un rompe cabezas en el que mi pieza no cabe en el escenario.

-¡Hola! Rey Alexander, es un placer conocerlo, a pesar de que aún tenga mis dudas…-

-¡Ana!-Grité.-Compórtate, por favor.- El anciano nos miró sorprendido.

-Está bien, reina Elsa. Ella tiene razón al tenerlas. Y de hecho por eso vine princesa Ana, quería disculparme en nombre de mi hijo Hans. He tenido también yo la culpa como padre y lo menos que puedo hacer es esto. Arreglar toda esta situación.- El momento se tornó tenso por lo que Kristoff decidió presentarse.

-Un gusto, rey Alexander, mi nombre es Kristoff soy un comerciante de hielo, y muy amigo de la princesa Ana, y la reina Elsa.- El rey sonrió.

-Amigo es… interesante.-Kristoff frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó.

-Nada, joven, ignore lo que he dicho.- Estar relegada a segundo plano para sólo observar no es mi fuerte así que tome la palabra.

-No quiero sonar brusca, majestad. Pero le formulare una pregunta, espero no incomodarlo.- Él asintió así que proseguí.

-¿No hay reina aún en Las Islas del Sur? ¿Qué ha pasado con su esposa? Tenía entendido que usted tenía.- Completé las preguntas, permanecía nerviosa pero no era por el invitado si no que Ana se comportaba extraña. Me veía de reojo muy seguido. No sé si ella se daba cuenta de que lo notaba. El rey suspiró.

-Tenía la intención de contarles, en el proceso de la comida.- Río, rascó su nuca, me imaginé ver sus ojos más cansados apenas hablar de este tema. Le di tiempo para que iniciara.

-La reina Elisa, era aquel su nombre, murió hace alrededor de unos cuatro años.- Abrí la boca para disculparme por mi inoportuna pregunta, pero él no dio tiempo para hablar. – El día que murió tanto como nuestra gran familia como el reino, sentimos el gran vacío que dejo tras de su partida, fue entonces que el reino se sumergió en una crisis económica. Y nuestra familia se escondió tras un velo sombrío. Los hermanos de Hans, mostrándose recelosos con la vida se descarrilaron de sus propios sueños y se volvieron hombres injustos, hombres heridos e indiferentes. Hans era el más joven en aquel entonces, era un chico colorido, dispuesto a cumplir sus metas, y sus hermanos al ver esto cambiaron su comportamiento hacia él, lo trataron con brusquedad, lo subestimaron. –Los ojos del anciano fueron ocultos por un velo de culpa. Oscureciéndose, mostrando arrugas en la comisura de sus cansados ojos. Por un momento comprendí el sentimiento del rey; la culpa que carga en su espalda. Y el de Hans, no se justifica sus actos, pero logré comprenderlo un poco. Tan alejado, tan subestimado, él tenía que ser notado. Debía alzarse como el hombre fuerte que era. Lo malo es que su decisión no fue la correcta. El mundo de posibilidades que Hans abrió lo abandonó una vez eligió el camino de la ambición.

El rey Alexander continuó, ajeno a mis pensamientos. Sentí la mano cálida de Ana escurrirse por debajo de la mesa, para tomar la mía. Ella me dio un fuerte apretón, tratando de digerir lo que el anciano nos decía. Vi de reojo a Kristoff que escuchaba atento la conversación. Sin moverse ni un ápice.

-Tuve la culpa, reina Elsa, como padre no hice un buen trabajo. Olvide a mis hijos gracias a que me sumí en un abismo de soledad. No los guíe como debió ser. No los apoye, ni los comprendí. Supongo que si ustedes no supieron de la muerte de la reina, fue por que eran apenas unos niños.- Cerré los ojos un segundo y hablé. Un vago recuerdo de mi infancia se cruzó por mi mente.

-Siento su pérdida, rey Alexander. Pero aún hay tiempo para redimirse. Guíelos, hábleles. Dígales lo que piensa y lo que quiere. Compréndalos rey Alexander. Ellos necesitaron de usted. No es demasiado tarde.-Le sonreí, deseando que está plática acabara. Yo no podía seguir hablando de esto puesto que me haría recordar ciertas situaciones.

La mirada de Ana se posó en mí, probablemente mirándome con fascinación. No voltee a corresponderla. La veía de reojo. Sabía que Ana querría algo después de está cena.

-Muchas gracias, reina Elsa. Sus palabras están en lo correcto. Debería guiarme por ellas.- Asentí con una sonrisa. No veía al rey Alexander como alguien malo, sólo una persona que tomo las decisiones equivocadas, al igual que yo lo hice.

-Se ha hecho tarde.- Dije, dando por finalizada la comida. Dentro de mí agradecía el que no haya mencionado el asunto de mis poderes. Evitó grandes momentos de tensión. Me levante de la silla, y antes de separarme me dirigí al rey.- Lo guiarán al cuarto donde dormirá. Que tenga buenas noches, rey.- Él hizo una reverencia y siguió al guardia que lo llevaría a su cuarto. Ana saltó a abrazarme, Kristoff río y yo no podía despegar la mirada de mi hermana.

-Será una semana larga.-dije. Cansada por las emociones que se hubieron colado durante la comida. Los brazos de Ana se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello, hundió su rostro en mi hombro.

-Seguro que sí- susurró. Kristoff la miró confundido. De seguro preguntándose cuál era la razón de que Ana estuviese más pegajosa de lo normal conmigo. Reí ante ese pensamiento, una risa amarga y oculta dentro de mí. No quería que él sufriera y sin embargo era inevitable.

-¡Bueno!-exclamó él.- Ha sido una comida agradable pero debo buscar a Sven. ¡No ha comido!-Las dos movimos las cabeza en forma afirmativa. Kristoff se fue unos segundos después de despedirse de nosotras.

Una vez el salón quedó vacío, tome aire e incline la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el rostro de Ana. Ella permanecía en silencio. Dejándome intrigada.

-Elsa…-empezó.- me siento tan feliz… es increíble. No quisiera estropear ningún momento.-Me alegré al escuchar eso, sin embargo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.-Y es que…, siento raro en mi pecho, como si flotase. Como si las nubes estuvieran por doquier acogiéndome. Pero unos instantes después, cuando estoy sola, todo desparece, y sólo queda un dolor en el pecho dejando tras su paso miedo.- Ana hundió más si es posible su rostro en mí. Yo me tensé, la sujeté de las caderas, deposité un beso en su frente y le dije;

-Todo saldrá bien.-

Y a pesar de eso. Yo tampoco lo creí.

Yo no lo sabía, no voltee a ver hacia el otro lado a pesar de que siempre fui muy atenta, observadora y en cualquier momento permanecía alerta. No lo supe porque mi mirada jamás se despegó de mi hermana. Estaba hundida ahí transmitiéndole mi cariño. No lo supe y fue nuestra condena. El rey Alexander nos vio, había regresado para comentarme algo, pero al vernos sus sospechas incrementaron, sus suposiciones se agigantaron. El rey Alexander pensó que yo era un monstruo que estaba en camino de corromper a su hermana. Y jamás lo supe, hasta que los gigantescos problemas nos acorralaron para detener lo que empezaba a ser el comienzo de un sucio amor.

Ana me sonrió, su rostro alzó para colocarse de puntillas y dejarme un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Te amo.-

Sin poder evitarlo, tomó mi mano, guiándome a mi habitación. Jamás dejó de sonreírme con cariño. Y yo no pude evitar mirarla embelesada.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, entró ella y siguiendo su paso entré después. Cerré la puerta y la trabé. Sus ojos brillaron y se acostó en la cama sin quitar la sonrisa que me llenaba de sensaciones cálidas. Con paciencia y sin retirarme la mirada se deshizo de sus trenzas. Dejó caer su cabello brindándole un toque sensual, su mirada me incitaba a acercarme. Sentí mi rostro arder de seguro estaba demasiado ruborizada. Ella retiró sus zapatos y yo sin resistir me acerqué a pasos lentos. Mis piernas tocaron el costado de la cama, Ana palmeó a su lado, sugiriendo que me acostara. Pero no hice caso, me incline, atrapando sus labios. Me recosté un poco sobre ella sin llegar a dejarme caer. Mordí su labio inferior con suavidad, mi mano reposó en su mejilla y con la otra me apoyé en la cama. Ella abrió su boca dejándose hacer, apoyándose con los codos para no caer completamente acostada en la cama. Exploré su boca haciendo el beso más profundo. Mi mano que antes estaba en su mejilla bajó para sujetarla por el cabello acercándola mucho más a mí. Estaba entrando en calor, en un punto de no retorno. Todo se volvió más intenso. Bajé mi rostro dejando escapar un jadeo de placer para dejar besos en su cuello, que inclinó para dejarlo más expuesto. La amaba, y besarla me hacia sentir abrumada, deseando mucho más. Conforme bajaba daba pequeños mordiscos, quité los tirantes del vestido hasta bajarlo, me levante un poco para retirarlo y dejarlo acomodado a un lado. Ana estaba para mí solamente cubierta por un sostén y unas bragas blancas. La sola visión me quitaba la respiración. Ella se levantó un poco de la cama para tomarme del cuello. Esta vez el miedo de provocar daño desapareció para dejarme libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera. Ahora mismo ya no sería capaz de dañar a mi hermana, ya no más. Ya no hay miedo.

-Vamos Elsa, no hay vuelta atrás. Hagamos esto. Descubramos cómo hacer el amor.-La miré sorprendida. Sonreí con ternura, prestando más atención a su rostro levemente ruborizado y al calor que transmitía. Y para estar igual me retiré el vestido con algo de dificultad junto con las zapatillas, quedando en ropa interior. Ana se había sentado para decirme aquello, así que me acomodé arriba de ella. Mis piernas descansaban a cada lado de sus muslos, casi rozando nuestra intimidad. Le quité el sostén para ver a sus pechos alzarse incitándome a hacer de ellos lo que se me antojara. Embriagándome con la sensación que era estar piel contra piel, me permití tomarla de sus mejillas para seguir besándola, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, rozando sus dientes. Las manos de Ana se aferraron a mi espalda arañándome sin mucha fuerza, abrí los ojos, extasiada, Ana estaba ahí, mirándome con amor y deseo, brillando y atrayéndome sin opción alguna hacia ella, tocándome como si fuera algo inmensamente valioso. _Ha pasado Elsa, ha pasado. Tu sueño se ha cumplido. Y es maravilloso, pareciese un sueño. Y no lo es. _Lamí la piel de su cuello, bajando mí mano para masajear sus pechos, atrapé su rosáceo pezón con los dientes.

Oí a su corazón latir acelarado, _tum tum, _su respiración entrecortada, sus manos aferrarse a mí. Me estremecí por ese fuego abrasador que era ella.

-Siempre tan inalcanzable…-escuché en un susurro nostálgico. Sintiendo torpeza y guiándome por los instintos acaricié su intimidad por arriba de las bragas. La humedad no hacía más que emocionarme más. Ana bajó sus manos para igualarme pero la detuve. Se conformó con dejar pasear sus manos sobre mi espalda.

-No, Ana, mírame con la mirada más fría que puedas tener, y te darás cuenta. Inalcanzable no es la palabra. Verás que no lo soy. _Hermana.- _susurré desinteresada de las palabras que vendrían después. Más concentrada en lo que hacía. Ana gimió, por encima de la tela húmeda metí un dedo, sin llegar a penetrarla a fondo. Al mismo tiempo que mordía su cuello con delicadeza. Me daba demasiado placer y curiosidad saber las reacciones de Ana, y estar consciente de eso me hacía sentir avergonzada.

-Elsa…- no podía pensar en nada, pero Ana me tomó de las mejillas juntando nuestras frentes. Me sorprendí, ella me miraba de forma especial e indescriptible, tan intensa. No desvíe la vista, fascinada por el peculiar momento que brotó. Sus ojos verdes brillaron como jamás los había visto.-Tus ojos ahora mismo son tan gigantescos- Dijo con voz bajita. Llenándose de una repentina timidez.

-¿Ah, sí?- sin desviar la vista, noté la mano de Ana apartarme un mechón de cabello de la cara. Todo ese deseo incontenible que me embargaba fue tranquilizado con una sola mirada de mi hermana. La respiración entrecortada y los pequeños jadeos que salían de nosotras poco a poco se esfumaron. Una brisa helada nos envolvió al oír toques en la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Sí?- pregunté sin moverme ni un ápice de mi lugar.

-Reina Elsa, no querría ser imprudente al decirle esto, pero Gerda tenía deseos de hablar con usted y la princesa.- La voz se oyó vacilante. Parpadeé, arrancado el ambiente de ese instante. Se esfumó el rostro tranquilo de Ana para pasar a uno sonriente.

-Cl-claro Kai, iré a buscarla en unos momentos. Gracias por decírmelo.-

-Oh, de nada majestad. Me retiro entonces.-

Me levanté con cuidado de no lastimarla, creé un camisón para usarlo unos cuantos momentos y deshice mi trenza para volver a hacerla.

-Iré a ducharme, Ana. Hoy puedes dormir en mi habitación si deseas, pero debo advertirte que Olaf tiene esa desagradable manía de entrar y salir a cualquier hora de la noche.- Ella río con ganas.

-Claro, entonces… ¿iremos con Gerda?-

-Sí, después de la ducha.- era consciente de que Ana me detuvo a propósito, ella tuvo miedo. Y se lo agradezco, no estamos listas aún. Siento en el pecho una pizca de culpabilidad, Ana supo cuándo detenerse, y yo en cambio, ni siquiera pensé. Lo que es curioso, pensé en ocasiones -cuando me permitía fantasear sobre nuestra exploración entre nosotras- que sería al revés.

-Bien, ¡esperaré mi turno!-

* * *

Los escuchó decir un día en que paseaba por las coloridas calles de Arendelle;

-Claro, es la hermana de la hermosa reina Elsa, aunque pensándolo bien, es como muy pequeña a su lado, ¿no lo creen?- mencionó un hombre a los demás.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo otro.- Pero es que con su belleza todos se ven relegados a segundo plano, ella no es fácil de olvidar, es algo así como percibir la hermosura de una diosa. No encaja en ningún lugar y a pesar de eso comenzamos a desearla más-

-Estás exagerando- habló una mujer, sin retirar su tan fiel ceño fruncido.- Admito que tiene una belleza peculiar y difícil de sobrepasar, pero es tan obvio que no encaje, digo, tomando en cuenta que tiene esos aterradores poderes de hielo.- Ana se escondió detrás de la pared del castillo, escuchando aquella plática con los ojos cerrados y un amargo sentimiento.- Es normal, las personas le temen a lo desconocido y a pesar de eso se ven atraídos hacia todo aquello tan incierto.-

-¡La reina Elsa es todo un misterio!-

-Es cierto.- pensó Ana. -te amo tanto, pero cuánto más corra, cuánto más me estire, más inalcanzable eres.

* * *

**Okay, miren. Debo poner en claro que una de las inseguridades de Ana es Elsa, siente como si no la mereciera, como si jamás llegara a su nivel. He puesto dos escenas que no son del pensamiento de Elsa si no de Ana, pero eso es como cortos para tener una idea de cómo va Ana. Igual pude hacerlo de otra forma, pero lo quise así. C:**

**Sobre la escena que dejé inconclusa porque Ana paró a Elsa :'v pues no pude, planeaba utilizar este fic para aprender a escribir ciertas escenas pero ño :v Hay chicas de quince que no han experimentado aquello y escriben bien caliente o demasiado erótico. Argh. Yo no, no puedo. Agradecería ayuda. Xd **

**Como sea, me despido. :B**


End file.
